Moments like this - Ces moments là
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Petits moments d'amitié entre Luffy et Zoro. Traduction du recueil de drabbles d'Akurosa. Le lien vers son profile est dans le chapitre ;)
1. I know I won't fall

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Cette fois ci, c'est un écrit dans un style complètement différent de celui dont j'ai l'habitude. Et pour cause: c'est pas moi qui ai écrit tout ça! J'ai lu l'été dernier un recueil de petits drabbles sur l'amitié entre Luffy et Zoro en anglais, écrit par Akurosa, et qui m'avait beaucoup plu. Ayant une folle envie de vous faire profiter de ces jolis petits moments, j'ai donc demandé à l'auteure si je pouvais les traduire... et elle a accepté! :D C'est donc son travail que je vous présente, et je la remercie encore énormément pour son accord!**

**J'en profite aussi pour lui faire de la pub! Je sais que certains d'entre vous lisent ou même écrivent aussi en anglais, donc passez voir sur son profile: vous y trouverez plein d'autres jolis textes, en général sur l'amitié des muguiwaras.**

**Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, le lien est sur mon profile, pas moyen de faire paraître l'adresse entière ici... :s Je suis une quiche :( **

**Les titres des chapitres ainsi que celui du recueil seront en anglais et traduits entre parenthèses à côté à chaque fois, comme à sa demande :)**

**Sur ce, je pense que c'est à peu près tout! ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas, ni les histoires! Pour le coup, rien n'est à moi! ^^**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 1: I know I won't fall (Je sais que je ne tomberai pas).**

Usopp sifflotte doucement, alors qu'il attend patiemment qu'un poisson morde à l'appât qu'il a fabriqué lui même. Ses deux jambes dépassent entre les barreaux de la rambarde, alors il est en sécurité comparé à son Capitaine, l'utilisateur de fruit du démon sur lequel Usopp fait bien attention de garder un oeil.

La patience n'est pas une des plus grandes vertus de Luffy, et l'interminable attente l'a rendu agité. Il se tient debout sur la fine barre de bois, profitant du coucher de soleil devant lui. Le pirate au chapeau de paille se tient le plus près possible du bord, sans tomber pour le moment, mais c'est trop près pour Usopp.

''Tu vas tomber,'' préviens Usopp.

''Non, je ne tomberai pas,'' répond simplement Luffy alors qu'il va et viens en étirant ses bras endoloris.

''Tu vas le regret- Oh, oh, oh!'' Usopp, trop excité par la saccade se détourne de son capitaine et tire sur sa cane à pêche. Il ne sent pas le vent fort du soir qui fait s'envoler le chapeau de paille de la tête de son propriétaire.

''Ah!'' Luffy crie de surprise alors que ses mains s'étirent déjà vers son trésor. Il représente sa promesse à Shanks et il ne peut pas le perdre. Encore un peu plus... encore un peu plus...

''Et nous avons la prise du capitaine Usopp pour... LUFFY!'' Usopp crie alors qu'il voit son ami basculer vers ce qui sera sa mort – vers la mer. Il essaie de lâcher sa cane et d'attraper Luffy en même temps, mais la panique a pris le contrôle de son esprit. Ses paumes deviennent moites et ses mains s'emmêlent dans la ficelle de ses outils de pêche.

_Non non non non non! _Pense Usopp, alors qu'il tente de plonger vers son ami, mais son saut est trop court et Luffy tombe.

''Putain!'' Zoro, qui est soudainement apparu derrière Usopp, jure ; il s'est éraflé les genoux et les coudes après son impressionnant saut de la vigie pour venir en aide à son capitaine. Usopp n'a jamais été aussi heureux de le voir, intentions meurtrières ou pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se relève, sa poigne sur la cheville de son capitaine ne se desserrant pas d'un cran. Il jette un regard noir au garçon qui pend la tête à l'envers, fort peu en sécurité car au dessus de l'océan, mais bon sang: _il sourit_. ''Je devrais te lâcher ici et maintenant rien que pour être aussi peu prudent, Luffy.''

Luffy rit, le vent le faisant se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière.

''Mais tu ne le feras pas.''

Ce n'est pas une question. Ni une supplique, ni un chalenge.

''Non'' Zoro soupire, car l'autre a raison et il le sait. ''Je le ferai pas''.

Après avoir remonté à bord le plus jeune, le vert retourne là où il a laissé ses précieux katanas et se réinstalle pour dormir.

''J'te l'avais dit!'' sourit Luffy, étalé sur le sol, Zoro l'ayant lâché sans cérémonie. Il se relève et cette fois, une main tenant bien son chapeau, saute se remettre sur la rambarde. ''Je tomberai pas!''

Usopp ouvre la bouche pour protester, parce que techniquement Luffy est tombé, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas tombé _dans la mer,_ mais avant de ne pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il est coupé par un rugissement féroce.

''LUFFY! DESCENDS DE CETTE MAUDITE DE BARRIÈRE!''

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Celle ci est sympa, mais ce n'est pas une des meilleures, il y en a de vraiment magnifiques! J'espère en tout cas que la traduction est correcte... suis pas bilingue, moi! ^^**

**À bientôt pour le prochain! (Bah non, je ne vous poste pas tout d'un coup, sinon c'est pas drôle! :p)**

**Bonne continuation à vous tous, et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Je transmettrais à l'auteure, ou sinon pour ceux qui veulent, vous pouvez carrément le lire en anglais et lui laisser une petite review, je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir! ;)**

**Jya na!**


	2. Yubashiri

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà :) Je pense que devrais poster un chapitre tous les jours pour ce recueil, après je ne promet rien, y'a des fois où il risque d'y avoir du retard: le temps de traduire, et avec mon emploi du temps bien chargé même en vacances... ^^**

**Voici donc le deuxième petit drabble de la série! Celui ci se passe après Thriller Bark, au moment où Zoro rend hommage à son sabre brisé. L'auteure a voulu imaginer que Brook laisse à Zoro un moment seul avec son Yubashiri, et Luffy arrive à ce moment là, cherchant son second.**

**Je voulais aussi remercier Lilalie! Je n'ai pas pu te répondre vu que tu es en guest, mais ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et c'est vrai que je suis d'accord avec toi: on ne trouve malheureusement pas assez de fanfictions sur l'amitié, c'est dommage :(**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi!**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2: Yubashiri**

Lorsque le pirate au chapeau de paille trouve son second assis devant son épée brisée, il est en deuil. Même si ce n'est pas évident, comme tout ce qui concerne Zoro, et même si celui ci est droit et fier comme toujours, même s'il relève la tête vers lui avec son indifférence habituelle, Luffy le sait. Et en tant que son capitaine, en tant que son meilleur ami, c'est le rôle de Luffy de lui remonter le moral.

''Si un jour je meurs,'' déclare le pirate au chapeau de paille en s'asseyant à côté de l'autre adolescent, ''je veux mourir comme Yubashiri''.

Si ç'avait été un autre jour, Zoro aurait surement été assez surpris par le fait que son capitaine connaissait le nom du katana, ou il l'aurait charrié sur le fait que le caoutchouc ne rouille pas pour ensuite s'effondrer. Mais aujourd'hui, Zoro demande seulement:

''À mes côtés?''

''Ouaip'' Luffy claque ses mains deux fois et incline la tête en l'honneur du sabre brisé, remerciant le sabre qui a, depuis longtemps, fait ce que Luffy espère qu'il n'arrêtera jamais de faire lui même. ''En me battant à tes côtés''.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, cette fois aussi les petits coms sont les bienvenus ;)**

**Pour le mot sangloter, c'est la traduction exacte, l'auteure ayant écrit ''he sobers'', mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a mieux comme traduction, quelque chose qui n'enlève pas le sens de la phrase, vu que là c'est plus comme si son âme pleurait mais sans que ça ne voit au niveau de son corps (larmes et tout)... En tout cas c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. Et n'ayant pas trouvé de traduction qui pourrait rendre ça, ben oui, j'ai mit ''sangloter''... -' Donc désolée à ceux dont ce terme a pu attirer l'attention, et si vous avez la solution à mon 'problème', n'hésitez pas à me le dire par MP ou par review, comme vous voulez! :) Merci ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne continuation à tous et à la prochaine! ;)**


	3. An eye for an eye

**Bonjour, bonjour! **

**Avant de commencer, je crois que je vais déjà m'excuser du retard... Désolée de pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, le coeur y était mais j'ai été pas mal occupée cette dernière semaine :(**

******Sinon, concernant le chapitre, pas grand chose à dire, hormis que celui ci se passe avec un type quelconque appartenant au passé de Zoro, et dont le nom n'est pas cité. Surement pas très important ^^**

******Remerciements: à MlleLauChan pour avoir accepté de me béta-reader pour la suite de ce recueil! Sans toi, je ne compte pas le nombre de petites fautes qui se glisseraient dans cette fic! XD **

**Disclaimer: bon au bout de deux chapitres, vous êtes au courant: rien n'est à moi! D'ailleurs je crois que je vais arrêter de le mettre, sinon ça va faire vieux disque rayé à la longue XD (ben oui, les chapitres ils sont nombreux! ^^)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 3: An eye for an eye (Oeil pour oeil).**

''Tu as tué mon frère!'' L'homme crie sauvagement pour se faire entendre contre la tempête qui fait rage. Il agite sa lame, s'assurant que le Démon comprenne clairement son intention, ce que, à sa grande satisfaction, le démon fait. Le Démon a deux sabres, dans ces horribles mains qui ont ôté la vie de son précieux frère mais il n'ose les lever. Le Démon ne peut pas, pas sans risquer la vie du garçon à la veste rouge.

Avec le sifflement sauvage d'un animal blessé, le Démon fait lentement un pas en avant. Il y a une lueur de folie dans ses yeux qui les font presque briller d'un éclat rouge sang, et à cette vue, la théorie de l'homme est confirmée.

Roronoa Zoro est la personnalisation de l'enfer, Satan lui même, le Démon qui a détruit son frère de sang froid.

''Tu as tué mon frère'' Répète l'homme, calmement maintenant. Il renverse le chapeau de paille et empoigne une touffe des cheveux noirs du garçon inconscient sur lequel il est assis, tirant sur sa tête et plaçant le couteau sur la peau de son cou d'un mouvement fluide. L'homme a rêvé de ce moment toutes les nuits, depuis des années maintenant. Il sait exactement où ce sera fatal. Il regarde le démon dans les yeux tandis qu'il rit. ''Maintenant c'est mon tour.''

* * *

**Celle là est assez sombre ^^ Mais bon, c'est pas écrit que Luffy mourrait, hein! Alors on peut toujours dire que Zoro a réussi à le sauver et à botter les fesses du monsieur ^^**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu,**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et à bientôt! ;)**


	4. What Luffy takes for granted

**Bonjour tout le monde! Encore un nouveau chapitre! o/**

**Celui ci parle un peu de Chusoek, un jour particulier en Corée, le pays de l'auteure :) Ne vous en faites pas, le concept de ce jour est expliqué dans le texte ;)**

**C'est à peu près tout! ^^**

**Remerciements: à MlleLauChan pour avoir accepté d'être ma beta-reader sur cette fic! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot jusqu'ici!**

**On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 4: What Luffy takes for granted (Ce que Luffy considère comme allant de soi)**

''Ok les gars. Sanji-kun sur la viande, Usopp sur le chapeau. Et moi sur le Marimo. On ne se dégonfle pas ok?''

''Nami, Usopp, Sanji! Qu'est ce que vous chuchotez tous en cercle?''

''L-Luffy! Euh, en fait on était en train de parler d'un truc cool qu'on a trouvé dans un livre! Pas vrai Sanji-kun?''

''Tout ce que Nami-san dira! Tout ce que ses jolies lèvres prononce-''

''C'est ça, c'est ça. En tout cas, aujourd'hui c'est Chusoek Luffy!''

''Chusoek?''

''Le capitaine Usopp va expliquer. Dans ce livre, nous avons trouvé l'histoire d'un pays lointain qui s'appelle la Corée. Ils ont un jour où ils célèbrent la vie et où ils expriment leur gratitude pour les choses importantes dans leurs vies. Les membres de la famille reviennent de tout le pays à la maison principale et ils remercient les choses qu'ils font sans y penser à deux fois d'habitude. Et c'est aujourd'hui!''

''On est pas en Corée.''

''Vrai Luffy, mais on pense que ce serait super si on le célébrait aussi! Ce sera comme un grand festival. Sanji-kun va même préparer des tonnes de nourriture, pas vrai Sanji-kun?''

''Tes désirs sont des ordres Nami-Swan! Tout ce que tes merveilleuses lèvres sexy prononc-''

''Ça a l'air sympa! Je veux de la VIANDE!''

''Génial, mais la tradition veut qu'on exprime notre gratitude _avant_ de manger.''

''Donc Luffy... Luffy, où tu vas?''

''Je reviens tout de suite!''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''LUFFY DESCEND! TU M'ÉTRANGLES!''

''…''

''…''

''… Payez les gars.''

* * *

.

**Fini! :) L****e trio a parié sur ce que Luffy chérirait le plus, et c'est Nami qui a eu raison ^^**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et encore une fois, je transmettrais à l'auteure si vous voulez lui laisser un petit mot ;)**

**À la prochaine!**


	5. Common interest

**Salut à tous! ^^**

**Cette fois ci, l'auteure a voulu s'imaginer comment (et pourquoi) Zoro accepte Robin en tant que Nakama...**

**C'est donc parti pour le chapitre 5! Bonne lecture!**

**Remerciements: toujours à MllelauChan pour son travail en tant que beta-reader sur cette fic, et à ceux qui ont reviwé, fav, followé!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 5: Common interest (intérêt commun)**

Robin est habituée à la manière dont l'épéiste saisit son sabre lorsqu'elle se rapproche trop de lui. Elle a déjà vécu bien pire pour en être réellement blessée. Le cas échéant, elle est juste un peu surprise que l'homme qui montre tant de confiance à son Capitaine, refuse d'étendre cette confiance à la décision dudit Capitaine de faire d'elle leur nouvelle nakama.

Encore une fois, Robin est habituée à la manière dont le sabreur ne dort jamais en sa présence, silencieux mais tendu, suspicieux. Mais là encore, elle a déjà vécu bien pire pour en être blessée. Donc comme d'habitude, elle tente de lui donner la couverture quand il passe son temps appuyé à la rambarde et essaye de dormir.

Lorsque Zoro accepte la couverture, elle est vraiment surprise.

''Épéiste-san?''

''Merci,'' Zoro roule la couverture en boule et l'utilise comme oreiller. ''Et je ne parle pas que de la couverture.''

Les deux plus vieux membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille restent silencieux alors qu'ils se souviennent du jour précédent. Ils commençaient à manquer de provisions et lorsqu'un monstre marin a fait surface, tout le monde a poussé des cris de joie. Luffy a été le premier à se propulser dans les airs pour attaquer la créature, et donc tout le monde, un peu désolé pour le chasseur qui allait être chassé, s'était contenté de regarder.

Lorsque le monstre marin a craché une substance noire qui a aveuglé et donc paralysé le garçon élastique, tous ont réagi de leur propre manière; jurons et panique excessifs, tirs, coups de pied...

Robin avait elle même tenté d'utiliser son Hana Hana no Mi pour attraper son Capitaine, mais la substance s'était aussi avérée glissante. La seule chose que sa centaine de bras avait pu attraper était de l'air.

_Luffy!_

Lorsque ses pouvoirs se sont révélés inutiles, elle a fait la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pu penser; courir pour attraper le Capitaine elle même.

''C'est toi qui l'a rattrapé Épéiste-san,'' fait remarquer Robin. Zoro avait laissé la créature des mers à Sanji et Usopp, écarté les autres de son chemin et plongé du bateau pour attraper une bonne poignée de la veste rouge, afin de tomber tous les deux ensemble. ''Je n'ai pas été capable de le sauver.''

Le sabreur lève les yeux et rencontre ses orbes bleus, pas quelque chose que beaucoup osent faire. Son regard est sérieux et prudent comme toujours.

Mais il n'y a pas de soupçon.

''Tu t'en soucies assez pour essayer.''

La réponse sincère surprend Robin. Elle cligne une fois des yeux avant de lâcher un petit sourire.

Zoro n'avait jamais douté de la décision de Luffy; le seul fait qu'il ait toléré Robin sur le navire – même quand lui le voulait autrement – en était la preuve. Cependant, il était le second de Luffy. Il savait très bien comment Luffy pouvait être confiant et comment cela pouvait être utilisé contre lui. L'épéiste ne voulait pas risquer la sécurité de son Capitaine – il devait voir par lui même.

Il se repose à nouveau sur l'oreiller qu'il a fait alors qu'il ferme les yeux avec une indifférence que Robin trouve étrangement flatteuse. Le capitaine en second ferme les yeux dans un renvoi clair mais il offre, presque comme une explication à sa nouvelle nakama:

''C'est assez pour moi.''

* * *

.

**Alors alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? :)**

**Juste aussi, si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le Hana Hana no Mi: c'est le fruit de l'éclosion, celui de Robin donc. L'auteure a mis ce nom en japonais, j'ai donc respecté ce choix et je ne l'ai pas traduit non plus.**

**Voilà! ^^ À bientôt! ;)**


	6. Observation and suspicion

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ce chapitre se passe après les évènements de Thriller Bark, lors de la fête où Luffy invite Brook à rejoindre l'équipage. Tout le monde est endormi (ou bourré ou inconscient) sauf deux personnes. L'auteure ne crois pas que Luffy n'aie absolument aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé avec Zoro et Kuma. Elle s'est dit aussi qu'un Luffy un peu plus mature que d'habitude serait plus adapté à cette situation. Et je dois admettre que je suis plutôt d'accord, surtout que ça lui arrive aussi d'être sérieux...**

**Encore merci à MlleLauChan pour le super travail que tu fais et pour le temps que tu m'accordes à corriger toutes mes fautes! ^^ En plus y'en a eu plein sur celui là! *honte***

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Observation and suspicion (observation et suspicion)**

**.**

Le murmure permanent est agaçant, comme un moustique bourdonnant et Sanji le traite comme s'il en était un; il tire les couvertures jusqu'aux oreilles et s'y cache. Étonnamment, ça marche.

Pendant soixante secondes.

''Et zut!'' Sanji repousse les couvertures d'un coup de pied et se lève pour trouver la source de son agacement avec l'intention de la mettre en pièces mais manque de bol, ladite source est la seule personne qu'il n'est pas autorisé à frapper.

''Luffy'', Sanji frotte son front alors qu'il demande à son Capitaine qui est blotti à côté de son compagnon blessé à l'autre bout de la pièce:

''Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, bon sang?''

''Je raconte mon rêve à Zoro.''

''Il est réveillé!'' Sanji se précipite en avant et même dans sa hâte, il prend bien soin de marcher sur ceux dont il est intimement persuadé d'avoir vu regarder Nami-san et Robin-chan une seconde de trop. Même si le blond ne l'admettra probablement jamais, il est abattu de voir l'épéiste dans le même état que celui dans lequel Chopper l'a laissé; couvert de bandages et endormi. Le regard de Sanji se tourne vers son Capitaine.

''Luffy tu auras plus d'espace si tu changes de places avec ses katanas,'' Sanji fronce les sourcils en voyant la manière dont l'adolescent est blotti contre le mur à gauche de Zoro. Luffy n'ose pas toucher son second de peur d'endommager les soins donnés par Chopper.

''Je peux pas.''

''… Pourquoi pas?''

Sanji n'est pas complètement surpris de voir ce Luffy calme et paisible, étrangement vulnérable. Malgré tout, il n'est pas très à l'aise, s'occuper de cet aspect de Luffy ayant toujours été... et bien... de la responsabilité de Zoro.

Pendant les nuits après les combats et lorsque Luffy guérissait de profondes blessures et de fièvres intenses, le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait parfois des cauchemars. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, cherchait avec empressement le nakama qu'il était censé avoir perdu dans son rêve, et il ne se rendormait jamais avant que ce dernier ne réponde à ses appels au moins trois fois. Une fois satisfait, il se tournait vers son second (qui semblait toujours _savoir_ quand cela arrivait) et avec la même expression que celle qu'il portait à présent, il lui racontait son rêve. Le sabreur écoutait alors patiemment et puis tout simplement, il disait à son Capitaine de la fermer et de dormir.

Luffy ne s'en souvenait jamais au petit matin.

''Je ne peux pas toucher Kitetsu.''

Sanji sort aussitôt de ses pensées.

''Qui?''

''Kitetsu,'' Luffy pointe du doigt un des trois katanas posés de l'autre côté de Zoro. C'est celui avec le fourreau rouge-sang, celui que Zoro gronde parfois lors des batailles, la lame maudite. ''Il ne veut pas que je le fasse.''

Aussi fou que cela puisse sembler, Sanji est en fait du même avis que Luffy. Sans aucun doute Luffy a un meilleur instinct, mais même Sanji peut sentir une étrange froideur émanant du sabre.

Est-il en colère pour le prix que son maître a dû payer? Sanji se demande, mais il ne pousse pas la question plus loin.

''Cauchemar?'' Il demande à la place, même s'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir. C'est étrangement perturbant de s'imaginer leur insouciant et joyeux Capitaine souffrant dans son sommeil. Au grand soulagement du blond, le Capitaine fait non de la tête.

''Pas un cauchemar. Juste un rêve. C'était comme si je flottais. C'était paisible.''

''Mais?''

''Mais ensuite,'' Luffy touche sa tête tandis qu'il se souvient de la chaleur familière qui lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Le sentiment de la sécurité avait engourdi les sens de Luffy, l'encourageant à retomber dans une lourdeur paisible et sans douleur. ''Quelqu'un a dit au revoir.''

La voix avait été calme et presque exceptionnellement douce mais ce qui avait alarmé Luffy avait été le faible accent de douleur, la légère supplique d'un pardon.

_Sayonara._

Les mots de Luffy atteignent Sanji comme s'il avait été frappé en plein dans le ventre. Il lui est si facile de s'imaginer cet imbécile penché sur son Capitaine et se laissant aller à cette rare affection qui se décuple souvent pour le jeune adolescent, que Sanji n'en doute pas une seule seconde; le rêve de Luffy est un souvenir. Mais si cela est un souvenir... Sanji serre les dents alors qu'il réalise son erreur.

Autant que Sanji ait pu tenté d'arrêter Zoro, une part de lui était sûre que ce dernier avait un plan. Zoro était Zoro. Aussi imprudent qu'il était, il n'était pas idiot et il connaissait ses limites. Donc Sanji s'était inquiété, mais il avait eu une confiance certaine, un morceau d'espoir que Zoro savait ce qu'il faisait. Sanji croyait que Zoro s'était opposé à Kuma parce qu'il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour les sauver, et qu'ensuite _il reviendrait_.

Cependant Zoro avait fait ses adieux à son Capitaine. Zoro lui même, l'homme le plus déterminé que Sanji connaissait, ne s'était pas attendu à survivre.

Il avait laissé leurs côtés pour mourir.

Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun tour dans le sac du sabreur. Bien sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas, réalise Sanji. Ce fichu Marimo était trop héroïque, trop honorable, trop con pour vouloir dire autre chose que ce qu'il disait.

_Je te donnerai une tête, mais prend la mienne à la place._

''Putain de con à tendance auto-sacrificielle,'' siffle doucement Sanji, incapable d'ignorer la froideur dégoutante due au fait qu'il réalise à quel point il avaient été proches de perdre leur ami. À quel point ils avaient failli devoir vivre avec le fait que leur faiblesse avait couté la vie de leur nakama. Sanji prend une respiration et marmonne avec fureur. ''Fichu crétin dont la tête est une putain de décoration.''

''Sanji?''

Le cuisinier regarde son Capitaine, incapable de masquer sa rage. Il ne veut rien de plus que dire au garçon élastique ce qui s'est passé, à quel point Zoro a été si irréfléchi et comment il mérite d'être démoli. Pourtant...

''… Tu l'as dit toi même Luffy,'' répond finalement Sanji. Il le regrettera, mais il gardera le silence. Il comprend ce que Zoro a fait, parce qu'il aurait fait la même chose. ''Ce n'est qu'un rêve.''

''Oui,'' Luffy répète à contre coeur, ayant confiance dans l'assurance de son nakama. Tout de même, il ne bouge pas de là où il est blotti, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage endormi. ''Ce n'est qu'un rêve.''

Ce serait juste parfait, pense Sanji, si c'était réellement la vérité.

* * *

**Fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et/ou à laisser un petit mot à l'auteure sur la fiction d'origine, je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir! ;)**

**Sinon, à la fin de ce chapitre, l'auteure nous dit qu'elle a utilisé le mot ''sayonara'' sans le traduire en ''good bye'', le terme japonais ayant une finalité que le terme anglais ne reflète pas vraiment. Pour bien exprimer que Zoro voulait dire ''au revoir'' comme un au revoir pour de bon. Donc je l'ai laissé tel quel, évidement...**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et portez vous bien!**


	7. No pirate left behind

**Bonjour! :)**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 7 de ce recueil, qui se passe juste après la bataille entre les géants lorsque Zoro décide couper ses propres pieds pour se battre. Vivi a une petite discution avec Luffy.**

**Merci encore à MlleLauChan, ma super beta pour ce recueil!**

* * *

**No pirate left behind (Aucun pirate laissé derrière)**

**.**

''Luffy, il faut que tu parles à Zoro.''

Vivi tira son ami sur le côté en chuchotant avec urgence. Luffy penche la tête alors qu'il répond.

''Zoro dit qu'il va bien. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.''

''Ce n'est pas le problème,'' insista Vivi. ''Zoro a tenté de couper ses propres pieds. Ça ne peut pas être normal. Il est trop imprudent et un jour il va vraiment se blesser gravement.''

Luffy continua de la regarder, une lueur légèrement étonnée dans ses yeux marrons, et Vivi sentit son exaspération augmenter d'un cran. Un capitaine n'était pas un capitaine s'il ne pouvait pas faire attention aux siens et leur rappeler leurs limites lorsque c'était nécessaire. Respecter la force de Zoro et ses batailles était une chose, mais se tenir à côté et regarder Zoro ruiner potentiellement son futur avec eux en était une autre. Un pirate qui ne pouvait pas tenir le rythme de son équipage ne pouvait qu'être laissé en arrière.

''S'il avait perdu ses pieds il aurait fait une hémorragie et il serait mort! Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il ne serait plus jamais capable de courir! Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait alors?''

Luffy fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son amie lui demandait une chose si évidente. Le Capitaine répondit.

''Je marcherais.''

Et j'attendrais que Zoro nous rattrape.

.

* * *

**Voilà! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ;)**

**Merci à tou(te)s celles/ceux qui laissent des reviews, et à la prochaine!**


	8. They just are

**Et voilà le chapitre 8!**

**Pareil ici (je sais je radote, mais c'est important pour moi! ^^): merci à MllelauChan pour ton super travail de beta readeuse!**

* * *

**They just are (Ce qu'ils sont, tout simplement)**

**.**

''Tu penses qu'ils sont gays?''

Nami leva les yeux de son livre en entendant la question chuchotée de son amie. La princesse aux cheveux bleus était en train de regarder quelque chose en bas sur le pont et Nami éclata de rire lorsqu'elle réalisa de qui il s'agissait.

Luffy, le futur Roi des Pirates, était blotti à côté de son second, le légendaire 'Chasseur de Pirate' – vite endormi. Avec le chapeau de paille de Luffy et les katanas de Zoro placés en sécurité entre eux deux, les pirates étaient probablement aussi près l'un de l'autre que deux personnes du même sexe ne se rapprocheraient jamais.

''Non,'' Nami sourit alors qu'elle regardait le duo ronflant avec tendresse. ''Ce sont juste des idiots.''

.

* * *

**Voili voilou... Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot!**

**Jya matta ne! ;)**


	9. Forgiven but not forgotten

**Hola amigos! XD**

**Alors celui ci se passe juste après que Usopp ait rejoint l'équipage. Luffy et Usopp s'en sont bien sortis au final, mais Luffy a été obligé de traverser une certaine pression psychologique qu'il n'avait jamais vécue auparavant. Dans ce chapitre, il est avec Zoro dans la vigie, cherchant un peu de réconfort.**

**Encore merci à MlleLauChan, tu fais un travail formidable!**

**Et merci aussi à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur! Désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu à certains d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces jours ci... Mais promis de chez promis, je le ferai! **

**C'est parti!**

* * *

**.**

**Forgiven but not forgotten (Pardonné mais pas oublié)**

**.**

''Zoro!''

''Luffy, tu veux pas arrêter de te hisser là dedans!? C'est déjà assez étroit comme ça!''

''C'est ton tour de garde et je voulais te tenir compagnie.''

''Va tenir compagnie à Usopp.''

''Usopp n'est pas toi.''

''… Tu fais le difficile. C'est pas bon.''

''Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?''

''Quand tu fais le difficile, ça finit jamais bien pour moi. Écarquilles pas les yeux de surprise et réfléchis-y. Tu me choisis toujours le premier pour te lancer en rocket et après je finis avec une commotion.''

''Mais je dis toujours que je suis désolé, non?''

''Eh ben après les 150 premières fois, j'ai décidé qu'être désolé ne suffit pas.''

''Zoro est méchant!''

''Non, je le suis pas.''

''Si tu l'es.''

''Non, je le suis pas!''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''… D'accord. Je suis méchant et je suis désolé ok? Arrête de faire la moue et dis moi ce qui t'embête.''

''… Y'a rien qui m'embête.''

''Si tu avais faim tu serais allé geindre auprès du love cook. Si tu t'ennuyais tu serais allé voir Usopp. Si tu avais été curieux de quelque chose tu serais allé voir Nami ou Robin. Si tu t'étais fait mal tu serais allé voir Chopper. Sauf que tu es là.''

''… Je devais prendre une décision.''

_Si tu veux laisser ce navire derrière, alors laisse moi derrière aussi!_

'' … ''

''J'ai choisi la seule personne qui ne me ferais jamais choisir.''

.

* * *

**Finito! Alors, une potite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? :)**

**Sinon à la prochaine et bonne continuation!**

**PS: Je ne suis pas là pendant deux semaines, donc je ne pourrais pas trop poster (à moins d'avoir internet là où je vais ^^)... gomenasai! Je vous jure que je me rattraperai à mon retour!**


	10. Luffy begs to differ

**Chapitre 10, c'est parti!**

**On sait tous comment Luffy et Zoro se sont rencontrés, mais quel souvenir Luffy en a-t-il?**

**Merci, encore et toujours, à MlleLauChan pour ton super travail de beta-reader!**

* * *

**.**

**Luffy begs to differ (Luffy n'es pas de cet avis)**

**.**

''Luffy?'' Sanji appele son Capitaine alors qu'il séche doucement la dernière assiette avec un torchon. Cela fait des heures que le repas est fini et Luffy a débarqué comme d'habitude en geignant pour avoir un en-cas. Le penseur en Sanji a ignoré les suppliques mais le cuisinier en lui a confectionné en vitesse un banana-split de la taille d'un bazooka. Cela fait partie de leur routine journalière alors Sanji n'a pas eu besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que son Capitaine -un des pirates les plus craints et recherchés d'East Blue- a rempli sa bouche de glace à la vanille.

''Comment tu as rencontré le crétin de Marimo?''

''Voru?''

''Ouais Zoro, et si tu parles encore avec la bouche pleine, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne puisses plus jamais manger.''

-gloups.

''De quoi sur Zoro?'' Demande Luffy, s'éclairant à l'entente d'un sujet qu'il connait très bien.

''Comment tu l'as rencontré? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?''

Ce n'est pas le genre de Sanji de faire intrusion dans les affaires des autres, mais en vérité il trouve ça profondément injuste. L'imbécile aux cheveux verts connait toutes leurs histoires. Même s'il ne connait pas les détails affreux et ne dira jamais à âme qui vive qu'il _sait_. Il a eu un aperçu de ce que leurs vies étaient avant de rejoindre l'équipage, et il a regardé leurs larmes tomber avant l'arrivée de leur salut – un adolescent aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Il ne les taquine jamais, ne fait jamais de blague à ce sujet, et il n'en parle probablement pas non plus même après que cela ait été mentionné, mais il a quand même été là. Il a quand même regardé. Il sait quand même.

Et pourtant personne ne connait l'histoire de Luffy et Zoro. C'est un temps – leur temps – qui est protégé par leur silence. Connaissant le duo, si l'on demandait, ils répondraient. Malgré tout, comme si c'était une promesse non formulée au sein de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille, aucun membre n'avait osé contrevenir à leur confiance.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que Sanji est jaloux. Sanji n'est _jamais_ jaloux. Il est... assez curieux.

''Je l'ai trouvé.''

''Ouais, ça j'avais deviné,'' Sanji termine la vaisselle et s'assoie en face de son capitaine. Il prend une grande bouffée de cigarette, sa récompense à lui même pour un travail bien fait, avant de continuer. ''Je te demande ce qui s'est passé après ça? Tu as sauvé son pauvre cul et tu l'as menacé?''

Luffy lève le nez de son dessert et regarde Sanji avec une expression curieuse sur les traits. Les yeux d'habitude pétillants sont vitreux et dans les nuages; il se rappelle.

''Je l'ai trouvé,'' répète lentement Luffy.

Luffy se souvient du moment où il était juste aussi sûr de son rêve qu'il l'est maintenant mais avec personne pour se tenir à ses côtés.

Il y avait constamment une solitude mordante, cette simple parcelle d'insécurité qu'il ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre le sabreur aux cheveux verts. Mais dès le moment où Zoro l'avait regardé avec un sourire résigné, l'appelant Capitaine, ces insécurités avaient été dissoutes, bannies pour toujours car Luffy savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul pour faire face aux vagues.

Et cela l'avait complété. Zoro l'avait rendu entier et ainsi invincible.

Luffy sourit alors qu'il corrige Sanji.

''Mais il m'a sauvé.''

.

* * *

**Finished! Comme d'hab', si vous avez aimé sentez vous libres de laisser un petit mot! ;)**

**Jya na!**


	11. Even from a brother's eyes

**Et me revoici pour le chapitre 11! :D Celui ci se passe juste après que Ace rencontre Luffy et son équipage à Alabasta, arc dans lequel Zoro savait que Luffy déclinerait l'offre de son frère :)**

**Voilà pour les précisions, sur ce lisons! ^^**

**Merci encore à MlleLauChan, toujours fidèle au poste! ;)**

* * *

.

Even from a brother's eyes (Même des yeux d'un frère)

.

Ace ne prit pas la peine de regarder en arrière vers les navires de la marine en train de brûler, et qu'il avait laissé sur son passage avant d'atterrir sur son bateau. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les traits de Ace, tandis que l'utilisateur d'un fruit du démon pensait à son petit frère et à son équipage.

La manière la plus rapide d'évaluer le futur d'un bateau pirate était à travers son capitaine en second, celui qui se tenait entre le capitaine et l'équipage. Peu importe la force du capitaine, si le second montrait du doute, l'équipage à son tour montrerait de la méfiance et s'écroulerait. Si le second ne flanchait jamais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres membres de l'équipage ne se mettent à avoir confiance en leur capitaine avec la même intensité.

Même si son frère n'avait pas eu le temps de lui présenter ses camarades individuellement, Ace avait trouvé le capitaine en second assez facilement.

Lorsque Ace avait offert à Luffy de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, la plupart en avaient eu le souffle coupé ou s'étaient raidis, dans la défense de leur capitaine.

Seul un avait ri.

* * *

.

**Et voilà! Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de celui là? :)**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine! Jya na! ;)**


End file.
